The Return of Wong's Pizza
by Amcwish
Summary: Max creates a configuration of Wong's Pizza Palace, but can Max and Phoebe bring everything back before Ms. Wong and their parents find out?
1. What Did He Do?

**Phoebe's POV:**

I walked down the stairs hesitantly. I wasn't suspicious or scared of what might be down there, but today while I was walking down those stairs I instantly knew something was going on. I mean I should expect something when going into Max's room, but today…was different. Have you ever had an unexplainable feeling that made you feel insecure and uncertain? That was exactly what I felt. As I got to the bottom of the stairs my curiosity and suspiciousness was proved to be for a reason, instead of being suspicious and having the audacity to stereotype Max to think this was his regular thing. But this _is _his regular thing.

I looked around and saw how everything was completely different. My feeling of insecurity turned into anxiety as I looked around at what _used_ to be Max's bedroom. His bed? Gone. His weird mixtures of different chemicals? Gone. His lab? Gone. Everything? Gone. The only thing left from his old room was Dr. Colosso, who was eating a pizza on a restaurant counter.

"What did you do, Max?!" I asked his angrily. If I could see my face I was probably staring at him like he was insane.

"No, 'Hello Bro!'? No, 'How's it going?'? No, 'Love what you've done with the place!'?" I asked me slightly smirking.

"What did you do, Max?!" I asked again instead I stated with more anger. "Where did you even get all this stuff?"

"I did… Just a little… _redecorating._ And I just may have…stolen it..." He stated like it _actually_ made sense.

"You stole all of this Max!" I yelled at him. He took a step back. Good thing our parents weren't home, they went out for another dinner date.

"Just relax, Phoebe… It's not a big deal..." Max responded as if he just spilled something.

So I decided to just walk up the stairs and pretend to forget it even happened. I was tired of always having to fix every mistake Max makes. Even if I did help him, we wouldn't be able to fix everything he did before someone found out and then our parents would blame the both of us. So I just let Max figure it out. Because that was going to be impossible to cover up. Because where Max's room was a configuration of Wong's Pizza Palace.


	2. Pizza Bats!

**Phoebe's POV**

I walked back up the stairs feeling both proud and guilty. Is that even possible? I don't know. When I reached the final step, I looked down and saw Billy and Nora curiously glanced at me.

"What _did _Max do?" Nora questioned suspiciously like she thought I was overreacting.

"Go down and see for yourself. But when Mom and Dad come home, don't tell them that I knew about this"

Billy seemed perfectly okay with the idea by nodding his head and shouting "Billy in the hole!" as he _tried_ to go down the slide.

Nora…not so much….She grabbed Billy by his shirt and pulled him away as he tried to jump into the slide that led to his room.

"You want us to keep something from sweet…dear…mother and father! ….We couldn't! Unless…." She said slyly holding out her hand, asking for a bribe to keep them quiet.

"Okay! Fine!" I responded, handing them each a $20 dollar bill.

"Sweet… I can buy 4 bows with this! You know… we would've kept quiet with $10." She told me as they went down the slide.

Wishing I had given them each $10 dollars instead of $20 I went upstairs to my room. The guilt I was feeling went away when I assured myself that Max could just have Billy and Nora help him. Even though… that might make it worse.

After a couple minutes I still felt a tinge of guilt so I decided to go down there and just tell him he needs to put everything back. Don't get me wrong…I'm _not _helping him.

As soon as I came down the stairs and into the living room I saw Billy and Nora fly up the stairs. At that moment I knew something was wrong.

I raced down the stairs into Max's room. It still was Wong's Pizza Palace… "Of course it was" I thought to myself "It's only been a couple minutes, you idiot"

"Happy you've figured that out but we have bigger problems!" Max yelled over the noise, I guess I had said that out loud. Wait a minute! What _was_ that noise?!"

I looked up to see flying pizzas with beady red eyes and they were hissing… a lot. They seemed like they were some sort of pizza bat.

"What the…" I started as I continued to stare at the pizza bat.

"Yeah… I just may have dropped five pizzas into a batch of this mix I made out of serum from a bat and the chemicals I used to try to bring your stupid plant back to life. I made it so I could turn inanimate things into living bats… but I didn't mean for them to go against me!"

I think that bats thought I was okay and not bad or anything because they started to fly over to Max. He noticed this and turned his head to look over at me with a confused expression. I shrugged tried to show that I had no clue why they all hated him. Soon, they got close enough that they started clawing him with their cheese fingers that were thin and small but had something coming out of them. It looked like blood but then realized it was some sort of pizza poison.

I stood there, my mouth wide open. Max, even though was being attacked by pizza facts said humorously looking at both a pizza bat and me " It's funny how much cheese can hurt! Oww!"

I still stood there dumbfounded until Max finally yelled "Phoebe… a little help here!" after about 20 seconds he yelled "Phoebe! Help!"

Some of the pizza poison must have gotten into him because he soon fell unconscious. I could tell he was still breathing. So I decided to look for something to kill them with. When I looked in his closet I saw one of his sledgehammers that were leftover from the prank war, took it and started hitting the pizza bats with it like they were flies and the sledgehammer was a fly swatter. They all soon fell to the floor, I think they were dead but I don't know. I glanced over at Max. He probably wouldn't be conscious for another hour. Which only meant one thing. I will probably have to fix everything myself.


	3. Where's Max?

**Phoebe's POV:**

What am I going to do now? How the heck am I going to fix this, by myself, in less than an hour? Just as I was trying to concentrate on finding a way to get out of this mess, I heard a familiar noise. I definitely recognized it and instantly panicked. And I knew my recognition was correct when I hear Nora say:

"Phoebe, Max! Mom and Dad are calling for a video chat!"

I ran up the stairs and into the living room. Nora had answered the video chat instantaneously as when I came into the room.

"Where's Max?" Nora asked me confusedly. Our parents, concurringly, asked the same question. I glared at her.

"Max is…" I started, racking my brain to come up with an excuse for my missing brother. Thank goodness Nora is more underhanded than I am and came up with a good excuse before our parents became suspicious and figured out we were lying, she quietly whispered it to me and I said instantly "…In the bathroom!"

"But I didn't see him come up from his room." Billy told both Nora and I perplexedly. I was thinking of the revenge I could get from him and Nora for this when I remembered that our parents are probably wondering where their son _really _was.

"Max is actually…..sleeping! Yeah… he's…taking a nap. He just didn't want anyone to know because he thinks that villains don't need extra sleep." I lied, well kind of lied… If you're knocked out does it count as sleeping?

"Oh….Okay. Well we were just checking in." Mom told us. Yes! They bought it!

"We just got to the restaurant. I know we left an hour ago but your mother wanted to go to a nice restaurant and the closest one was in Secret City, which is an hour away." Dad explained sounding slightly irritated.

"Well…bye!" I rushed as I quickly ended the video chat. The screen vanished with the confused faces of our parents.

"Okay, what happened to Max that we had to lie about where he was?"

"Well my lie wasn't so much a lie…if you're unconscious does that count as sleeping?" I asked/explained.

"Wait a minute so he's knocked out?! Out cold, passed out, out like a light, down for the count, dead to the world?!" Nora exclaimed, her voice rising louder and louder with every word.

"Uhh…yeah I guess so" I answered suspiciously.

"Awesome!" Billy and Nora shouted in sync.

"Okay, I'll get the makeup and lipstick while you get the black marker and flower stickers!"

They both ran off in different directions. In a second, Billy came back with everything. "I figured that since I'm faster I should get everything and that will save time." He explained to me like it made perfect sense.

"You know because you didn't tell Nora, that time you saved would be wasted by waiting for her, right?" I explained with a slight bit of irateness.

"Oh." He said.

A minute later, Nora came in and said to Billy "You should've told me if you were going to get everything, now we are wasting time on waiting instead of pranking Max!" Nora quickly zapped him and they went downstairs.

Even though I totally wanted to watch them prank him, I decided that it would be best if I started coming up with ideas on how to bring everything back to Wong's Pizza Palace. Even though I could have just put the blame all on Max, and could've just watched Billy and Nora prank him then see him wake up with a sharpie moustache and beard to very angry parents, I decided to be nice and help him. But that _really_ meant that _I _was doing all of the work.


End file.
